Chaz Warrington
| birth_place = Mt. Laurel, New Jersey | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Larry Sharpe | debut = 1991 | retired = }} Charles Warrington (May 28, 1971) is an American former professional wrestler, better known by his ring names, Chaz and Mosh. Career Warrington began training under Larry Sharpe and Glenn Ruth during the early 1990s, debuting in 1993. He would make several appearances in the World Wrestling Federation as an enhancement talent in 1993 (under the name Chaz Ware). Mosh Warrington went on to form a tag team with Glenn Ruth in 1994, wrestling under a variety of names and gimmicks. First appearing as The Spiders in 1994 and then as The Flying Nuns, with Warrington as Mother Smucker and Ruth as Sister Angelica; debuting on the premiere broadcast of Shotgun Saturday Night along with Brother Love in 1997. Warrington and Ruth were best known as Mosh (Warrington) and Thrasher (Ruth), The Headbangers, a pair of metal fans who dressed in long plaid skirts. They wrestled in the WWF throughout the late-1990s, briefly holding the WWF Tag Team Championship in 1997 and the NWA Tag Team Championships in 1998. Beaver Cleavage After Thrasher suffered a knee injury in May 1999, Warrington was renamed Beaver Cleavage, a reference to the TV series Leave It to Beaver. He appeared in black-and-white vignettes with his "mother", the voluptuous Mrs. Cleavage, and the two would exchange sexual innuendos (e.g. Mrs. Cleavage would offer Beaver some of "Mother's milk" when he complained that his cereal was dry). The gimmick was quickly scrapped (via a 'worked shoot' promo in which Warrington supposedly gave up on the character), and retailored. Chaz On June 28, Warrington, now calling himself Chaz, ridiculed the Beaver Cleavage gimmick and identified Mrs. Cleavage as his girlfriend, Marianna Komlos, in a shoot-style interview. Warrington and Komlos feuded with Meat and his female entourage, then with Prince Albert. Warrington left Komlos on the September 9 episode of SmackDown!, and she begged him to take her back throughout the night. On the September 13 episode of Raw, Komlos came to ringside with a black eye, and it was implied that Warrington had beaten her. Over the following weeks, Warrington would be on the receiving end of beatdowns from various wrestlers as well as being screwed out of matches by officials, all of whom were angry at Warrington for allegedly beating Komlos. Komlos attempted to have police arrest Warrington, but he was saved by the intervention of Thrasher, who showed film that demonstrated that Komlos was lying. Komlos was arrested, and the Headbangers were reformed. Headbangers reformation The Headbangers then took on a gimmick where they would dress as the opponents that they feuded with, such as the Dudley Boyz and the Mean Street Posse. They later turned heel, and began to dress in drag, most notably wearing breast cones. Lo Down In June 2000, Warrington, once again known as Chaz, formed a new tag team with D'Lo Brown known as Lo Down. They enjoyed minor success, but were paired with Tiger Ali Singh and given the gimmicks of two bitter Sikh wrestlers who felt that they were being held down. They were given new ring attire, incorporating turbans and sashes, began using Tiger's entrance music, and were even given Arabic sounding names on one episode of Sunday Night Heat. The popularity of the team rapidly dwindled; at the 2001 Royal Rumble they were both denied a spot in the Rumble match, as their spot had been given to comedian Drew Carey. The team was eventually taken off TV, and Singh and Warrington were released. Chaz had his final WWF match on the July 30, 2001 edition of RAW is WAR in a dark match. Post-WWF career Warrington now wrestles occasionally on the independent circuit in Florida. Chaz also plays outfield for the nationally ranked Fort Lauderdale professional kickball team "The Meatballs". Other media Warrington appeared in the 1996 film Box of Moon Light as "Castroater". Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' **Mosh Pit (Diving Senton) **Stage Dive (Diving Leg Drop) *'Tag teams and stables' **Headbangers - with Thrasher **Lo Down - with D-Lo Brown *'Managers' **Brother Love (WWF) (1997) **Marianna (WWF) **Tiger Ali Singh (WWF) (2000-2001) Championships and accomplishments *'Fighting Evolution Wrestling' **FEW Tag Team Championship - Thrasher *'Global Wrestling Federation' **GWF Light Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Heartland Wrestling Association' **HWA Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Thrasher *'Independent Professional Wrestling Alliance' **IPWA Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Thrasher *'Maryland Championship Wrestling' **MCW Heavyweight Champion (1 time) **MCW Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Thrasher *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA World Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Thrasher *'Texas Wrestling Alliance' **TWA Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Thrasher *'World Wrestling Federation' **WWF World Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Thrasher See also *Chaz Warrington's event history External links *Chaz Warrington profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:American wrestlers Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:Insane Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Mid Eastern Wrestling Federation alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New England Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Florida alumni Category:NWA Wildside alumni Category:Smoky Mountain Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:1971 births Category:MCW Heavyweight champions Category:1991 debuts Category:New Jersey wrestlers Category:WWE World Tag Team Champions Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Fighting Evolution Wrestling alumni